Smile
by xBrokenxAngelxWingsx
Summary: He regretted a lot of things, but he never did regret meeting her. SasuSaku


**Smile **

Summary: He regretted a lot of things, but he never did regret meeting her. SasuSaku angst

**:.Warning:. Character death**

Sasuke was dying, and he knew it. The thought of it brought a smile to his face. His death didn't matter. Itachi was lying a few feet away from him, a sword embedded in his chest. Sasuke's death was insignificant, because his brother was finally dead, and that was all that mattered. The Uchiha name would never regain it's popularity, it's respect. Now, it was looked upon with disdain, associated with the two missing-nins who betrayed Konoha and everybody in it.

As he laid there, he couldn't help but think that he wished it wouldn't end like this. He wished he could just get up and return home, return to the loud-mouthed blond who had become his best friend, return to the woman who would always love him. But that would never happen. He was going to die, and pretty soon. His only regret was that he never got to see Konoha again.

Suddenly, everything he ever did came rushing back to him. When he betrayed Konoha, when he saw Naruto and Sakura again after two years, when he finally killed Orochimaru, and when he finally killed his brother. Sasuke had finally killed the last of his inner demons, but at a cruel cost. Along the way, he had killed himself. Squashed whatever humanity was left within him in order to obtain his dream. Now, he was truly alone.

Sasuke smiled bitterly. He deserved it. He deserved this pain. He had hurt everybody who ever loved him, and it came back with avengence. His vision blurred for a second before returning to focus upon the setting sun. It would get dark in about an hour or so. He didn't know why he was thinking this, he just knew it was fitting. It would be the last sunset he would ever see.

"Sasuke?" He froze. That voice was painfully familiar, and he wished it weren't. He didn't want her to see him like this, lying in a pool of his own blood and dying. She was pure and innocent, and he would only taint her. But she was here now. Perhaps it was time to make things right.

"Sakura." He acknowledged, turning his head to gaze at the pink-haired female. She stood by a tree, gazing at him with wide, horrorfied green eyes. She looked older than she had when he had last seen her. Then again, they were both 18, and he had last seen her when she was 15. Her style of clothing was different as well.

Sakura walked over to him, her eyes never leaving his. She kneeled at his side, and he watched her quietly. Her fingers trembled as she raised them and cupped his cheek. Unconciously, he leaned into the warmth and closed his eyes, one of the few moments of utter contentment he had during these long, hard years of training under the legendary snake-sannin.

"Why, Sasuke?" She whispered, and his eyes snapped open, staring straight into her emerald ones. He frowned slightly in confusion.

"Why what, Sakura?"

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you being so gentle, so un-Sasuke like? Why are you leaving me?" She added the last part quietly. Surprising the both of them, he brought his hand up to where hers laid upon his cheek, and held it.

"Do you honestly believe I intended to hurt you? Do you really think I enjoy seeing your pain right now?" He asked, frowning. Sakura immediately shook her head, and Sasuke's hand tightened over her own. A tear dripped down her face, and then another one followed. His frowned deepened, and his free hand came up and gently wiped at the falling drops of salt water.

"Smile for me, angel." He whispered, and Sakura's eyes widened. "Give me one of those smiles that you always used to flash for me." She complied with his wishes. A bright smile graced her pale features, one that lit up her whole face and made her eyes glow. Sasuke gave a tiny smile of his own and closed his eyes.

"Hn." He muttered. His eyes opened once more, and his hand caressed her face. It trailed down her face, slowly memorizing each shape and smooth surface of it. He traced her nose, lips, jaw. Sakura's breath quickened, and she watched him. His fingers ran through her short, silky hair, before coming to rest on the back of her neck.

He pulled her down slowly, and they both closed their eyes as their lips met. Suddenly, their kisses became more fierce and possessive, hands clutching shirts and moans emitting from their mouths. They did have to breathe, so Sakura pulled back and placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder, now totally lying on him.

"Don't." He said. "You'll get your shirt bloody."

"I don't care." Sakura replied gruffly. She picked her head up. Her eyes widened, and tears spilled from them. His eyes were dulling slowly.

"Sasuke!" She cried, and he smiled sadly.

"I'm dying, Sakura. There's nothing you can do about it. I can't be healed, physically, mentally, or emotionally. Just...don't try to save me. I'd rather you not." His smile was bloody, but it was genuine, and for that, Sakura cried harder.

"Sasuke, please, don't leave me!" She whimpered. She lifted her head so it was positioned right above him and stared right into those gray eyes. It was official. He really was dying. "I love you." She whispered brokenly. His response was to capture her lips again. She pulled away, gasping for breath while the tears continued to stream down her face. She sobbed into his shirt, and his arms encircled her waist.

"I know I've never told you this before, and now is my only chance. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever put you through, any pain I've ever caused you. I didn't want Itachi going after you or Naruto. Especially you Sakura, so I pushed everyone away." He pushed back her hair and kissed her temple. "I'll never be able to complete my second dream, of rebuilding my clan, but if I could've, know that it would've been with you. You're annoying, loud, clumsy, and dammit, I love you for it." Sakura froze, a strangled sob coming from her throat.

"Don't die. Please, Sasuke. We can still have that! You'll be a great father! We'll have a little boy, and he'll look just like you. We'll then have a little girl, and she'll have your hair and my eyes, and we'll be happy. Just please don't leave me alone!" She choked out. "I love you, please don't go." Sasuke smiled.

"Sakura, look at me." She obliged. Their eyes locked. "I love you too. But I have to go." The light in his eyes was slowly fading. Sakura knew he was moments from death.

"Even though I must leave you, know that I WILL always love you." He smiled again, a thumb coming up and brushing away a stray tear that tracked down her face. "But I want you to be happy. So find another man, and be sure he loves you, just as I always have and always will."

"There will never be another after you, Sasuke. I'll never get married, because I will never love another man." Sakura cried. Sasuke shook his head slowly, feeling dizzy again as the sharp claws of death began to descend upon him.

"Be happy, Sakura. Don't mourn for me. Marry Naruto, or Lee, or even Kiba. Just be happy, and know that I'll also be happy. Angels don't know sadness." He cupped her cheek once more, his eyes now turning a silver color. He was dying, right in front of her, and she could do nothing about it as she felt his blood stain the ground below him.

"I love you." He whispered. Sakura smiled bitterly.

"Will you wait for me?"

"I'm not going to the same place you are, Sakura. Angels belong in Heaven, demons belong in Hell." He smirked, and Sakura knew that this was familiar, at least

"Say goodbye to the Dobe for me." Sakura hiccuped on a sob.

"I love you so much, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, and Sasuke smiled. He pushed some hair behind her ears, and managed to lift himself up to brush his lips against hers before falling back.

"Ditto." He whispered, and closed his eyes. Sakura panicked.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!" She grappled through his bloody shirt for his heartbeat, but found none. Tears coursed down her pale cheeks, and she started to scream his name, fists pounding on her shirt. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, UCHIHA? DYING ON ME LIKE THIS! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She kept moaning those last words, sobbing into his black shirt. "Don't go. Please, Sasuke-kun."

This was where Naruto found her, hours later, still clutching the body of Uchiha Sasuke. She wasn't aware of his worried blue eyes hovering above her. She wasn't aware of him picking her up bridal style and walking back to the camp where Kakashi was waiting for them. All she knew was that the moment that Sasuke died, a part of her did too.

**A/N- Alright, another angst one-shot where the main character dies. I was almost in tears while writing this, and for all those Sasuke fangirls, please don't kill me. I love Sasuke just as much as the next person, but I can easily see this happening during the fight with Itachi. I know he's OOC, but he's dying, people! Give him some credit! **

**I know, the ending kinda sucked, but it was hard. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought of it. Oh, and remember to review Christina's stories. I'm typing up the 12th chap of Surprise, so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed the story, despite the fact that Sasuke dies. Oh, and BTW, Sakura never does marry again. Hinata and Naruto marry, Ino and Shika marry, and Lee and Kiba marry some random girls. No, I am NOT writing a sequel to this, so please don't ask me to. **


End file.
